I wish that I was Yours
by Don't.Try.To.UnderStand
Summary: On New Years Eve, Sasuke and Sakura are left hanging to a string of hope that might lead them to each other. Because New Years is a time for love.' SasuSaku.


_A/N: Personally, I hate Sasusaku, and I think they should go and burn in Hell. But this was for a friend who lost somebody precious to her recently and this was my way of cheering her up. I wish the best for her in the future and that N is safetly guided to Heaven. I'm always with you L. (PieceshatesScorpio) - C (Don'.)_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura... Or New Years. (Damn) **_

_Sorry for the crappy work. Did it in 30 minutes. Trying to beat the New Years. (:_

-

**New Years Eve.**

Sakura's P.O.V

It's New Years Eve, and all I am doing is wishing for something that will never happen, something that will never come true. **But I still hold on to the only string of hope that** Sasuke returns these feelings of Adoration and Love that I feel for him. If only he realised how much I would give up for him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

_It's no use. _ I though Bitterly to myself. No matter how hard I train I can't rid myself the feeling I felt for her. No matter how worn out, No matter how tired, no Matter how Angry. I can still feel them. Deep within my Heart. This Lust and Burning, Feeling that I have which I can't describe. It's New Years soon.. What should I do, What should I do. **But I still hold on to the only string of hope that** whatever I felt... She felt the same.

**New Years Eve Night.**

Sakura's P.O.V

_It's no use. _I sit up helplessy in bed. I run a hand through my hair and sigh defeated. These feelings have gotten stronger, and now I can't sleep at night. How Awesome. There is nothing I can't do to suppress these Emotions for him. I look out my Window. A breeze brushes through my window and fans out onto my face. I wonder if Sasuke Felt this, The beautiful feeling that the night holds. The night is cool, the Air is Fresh and the Sky is a Beautiful and Clear. I stare, Amazed at a Star shining brightly right next to the Moon. Maybe if I pray hard enough... That star **might lead me to him.**

Sasuke's P.O.V

The Night is cool, the Air is nice. But what is this Unsettled feeling I feel churning inside of me. I've never been the one to understand my feelings. Never. A wind brushes through my ebony black hair, and for a moment there, it sweeps away all of my Discomfort and Annoyance and replaces it with pure calmess and peace. My mind automatically flitters towards her. Her soft Expressions, her delicate Movements. Everythings drawing me in. I stare up into the night sky, strangely noticing a Bright shining star. Thinking back onto those Childhood stories that I was told. _Sasuke, That star up there will lead you to your one true love. _My Mother used to say and smile at me. I never believed her. It hasn't changed. But a Part of me, thinks that, that star **might lead me to her.**

**New Years Morning. **

Sakura's P.O.V

_Morning.. Already?_ I opened my eyelids slowly. There where noises outside. I got up and peered through my window.

_Sasuke!?! _I panicked and slipped and fell down hitting my head on the edge of my Desk. My heart was racing, I didn't even care if there was even blood. I got back up steadily and stared outside my window to where Sasuke was standing just a few seconds ago. Was my eyes playing tricks on me? I swear I saw him. But what would a person of such high statues be doing here. **I never knew that I would see him there. **I came to the Conclusion that my Eyes where playing tricks on me, and that Sasuke would never be mine.

Sasuke's P.O.V

_I didn't even sleep last night. _ I thought annoyingly to myself. I've been up debating over a certain issue that's been pressing on in my mind for nearly the whole day yesterday. _Should I? or Should I not?_ Damn it! This is getting seriously really damn annoying. I was looking lazily at the Preperations for the New Years Party Tonight. I looked ahead and saw the Familiar Sign.

_Haruno. _

I felt my heart leap and blood rushing to my head. I stood there, staring at the sign for a few minutes. There was a faint sound from the window above. I looked up to see a dazed Sakura. I panicked. I ran, and ran. My heart was about to leap out of my mouth and out of my chest. **I never knew that I would see her there.**

**New Years Party. **

Sakura's P.O.V

_Face it Sakura. You don't have the guts to ask him out. You know that He'll just reject you like everyone else. You're not even pretty. _I slumped down. Finally feeling defeated in the heated battle to win over Sasuke. A slient tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. Followed by another one. I looked at myself in the mirror, a bit of my Eyeliner and Mascara was smudged and I could see the empty path that the tear have made through my powder. Slowly, I let them all leak out. _**Oh,**__**How pretty does she look, **_I thought sarcastically to myself in the mirror. I didn't want to go to the New Years Party now. I was defeated, and all I could do is just Accept it. The Barriers are down. The Tears roll down.

_ - Ding Dong._

I heard my mother calling me to get the door. I trudged downstairs to see her waiting there smiling at me. Just as I went to get the door, she told me something important.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was still pacing around my Room. Thinking wether I should or not. I slapped myself. _What are you doing. New Years has started.. the Party as Started... and all you do is think. _I stood up. Put on a Tuxedo. Grabbed a bunch of Roses and Head out. The Sky was as clear as last night. There was Excitement all around me but my Mind was focused only on one Sign, One Door and only One Love. I stood out front of the House. My body Quivering as I stuck a finger out and pressed the door bell.

-_Ding Dong. _

Slowly, The Door Opened to reveal a Make-up ruined, Crying Sakura. We stared at each other in stunned silence. _**Oh, How pretty does she look. **_I hear her trying to say something, but I can't hear it. I'm too busy trying not to smile to wide or look stupid. I gave her the flowers. and she cried.

**Will you Dance with me?**

Their P.O.V

- It was perfect, Everything was Perfect, I was in the arms of the one I truely loved. We didn't need music, We danced to our own tune, the sound of Peace and Love. Nothing has ever felt so right before, and I never want to let this go. We Dance together as one away from all the excitement, The Moonlight Shines our way as we softly dance and murmer to each other.

All I can think of now is something that I didn't believe was true, but now I believe everything inch of it.

**I believe you now Mother, I will find my True love under the Brightest Star.**


End file.
